daftpunkfandomcom-20200225-history
Alan Braxe
Alain Quême, also known as Alan Braxe, is a French electronic music artist. Braxe collaborated with Thomas Bangalter and Benjamin Diamond to form Stardust. History Braxe started making music in Paris in the mid-1990s at the rise of the French Touch movement. He is the cousin of DJ Falcon (Stephane Quême) and Quartet (Delphine Quême)."Alan Braxe Discography". Discogs.com. Retrieved 22 April 2013. Braxe's debut single, 'Vertigo' came out on Roulé in 1997, which became successful because of the 'Virgo Edit' of the song, which was co-produced with Thomas Bangalter. In 1998, Braxe co-wrote "Music Sounds Better with You" alongside Thomas Bangalter and Benjamin Diamond as the collaborative group Stardust. "Music Sounds Better With You" reached number 1 on the U.S. Dance Charts. He later formed his own label, Vulture Music, and continued to release singles under its imprint, including the 2004 hit 'Rubicon'. Recently he has become an in-demand remixer, contributing remixes (frequently co-produced with Fred Falke) for Goldfrapp, Röyksopp, Test Icicles, Annie, Shakedown, Kylie Minogue and Justice. Discography Albums * The Upper Cuts - June 2005 (Vulture Music). Credited to "Alan Braxe and Friends." Includes collaborations, remixes, and a solo track from 1997 to 2005. Singles and EPs * Vertigo - 1997 (Roulé) * Intro - 2000 (Vulture Music). CD5 and 12" Release. With Fred Falke. * Palladium / Penthouse Serenade - 2002 (Vulture Music). 12" Release. With Fred Falke. * In Love With You - 2003 (Vulture Music) 12" Release. With Romuald Lauverjon as "The Paradise". * Love Lost - 2003 (Kitsune Music). 12" Release. With Fred Falke. * Rubicon - 2004 (Vulture Music). CD5 and 12" Release. With Fred Falke. * Lumberjack - 2007 (Vulture Music). 12" Release. With Kris Menace. * Moments In Time - 2013 (Scion Audio/Visual). Digital distribution.With The Spimes and Romuald Lauverjon Remixes by Alan Braxe * "Alarm Call" by Björk, 1998. * "I Feel Good Things for You" by Daddy's Favorite, 1998. * "Loopduell 1" by Ian Pooley, 1998. * "Fall In Love" by B.O.C Productions, 1999. * "In Your Arms" by Benjamin Diamond, 2000. * "Anticipating" by Britney Spears, 2002. * "At Night" by Shakedown, 2002. * "Heartbeat" by Annie, 2005. * "Let's Get High" by Benjamin Diamond, 2005. * "Discopolis" by Lifelike & Kris Menace, 2006. * "So Far Away" by John Lord Fonda on DeBaSer, 2006. * "That's What Dreams Are Made Of" by Space Cowboy on Digital Rock, 2006. * "2 Hearts" by Kylie Minogue, 2007. * "The Cult of the Romance" by Fenech-Soler, 2007. * "Broken-Hearted Girl" by Beyoncé, 2009. * "Life Is Still Beautiful" by The Orange Lights, 2009. * "The Writer" by Ellie Goulding, 2010. * "Los Feeling" by Visitor, 2010 * "White Knuckle Ride" by Jamiroquai, 2010 * "Too Much MIDI" by Ford & Lopatin on Channel Pressure Remixes, 2011. * "Narcissus" by Pacific! on Narcissus - EP, 2011. * "Evil Eye" by Franz Ferdinand on Evil Eye Remixes, 2013. * "Speed" by The Toxic Avenger on Speed EP, 2014. * "An Open Heart" by Bright Light Bright Light EP 2014 * "Overdrive" by Lifelike, 2014 Remixes by Alan Braxe with Fred Falkeedit * "Black History Month" by Death from Above 1979 on Romance Bloody Romance, 2005. * "Number 1" by Goldfrapp on Number 1, 2005. * "Only This Moment" by Röyksopp on Only This Moment, 2005. * "Bossy" by Kelis on Bossy EP, 2006. (Two remixes) * "Kelly" by Van She on Kelly EP, 2006. * "Girl That Speaks No Words" by Infadels on Girl That Speaks No Words, 2006. * "Mona Lisa's Child" by Keith on Mona Lisa's Child (Remixes), 2006. * "Runaway" by Jamiroquai on Runaway EP, 2006. * "What's Your Damage?" by Test Icicles on Dig Your Own Grave E.P., 2006. * "Alright" by Jamiroquai on Alright, 2007. * "D.A.N.C.E." by Justice on D.A.N.C.E., 2007. * "Take It Like A Man" by Dragonette on Take It Like A Man, 2007. References Category:A Category:Collaborators